


Turbulence

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the second story in the Commuter Lives seriesThe first story is Commuter Flight Stories





	1. Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Author's note: Having been convinced that I had reached a good stopping point for [Commuter Flight Stories](http://www.bjfic.net/series.php?seriesid=26l). I put out a call for help for a series name. The series has been named Commuter Lives, it will consist of [Commuter Flight Stories](http://www.bjfic.net/series.php?seriesid=26l)Commuter Flight Stories, Turbulence, and any number of stories to follow as long as there is a call for them, and I have some idea to carry on the story line. I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Please note: I update only once or twice a week. A big thank you to the beta elves who help make this possible.  
  
As always reviews are welcome (appreciated, encouraged, begged for...)  
  
Comment/discussion/debate is off line at my livejournal account [netlagd.livejournal.com](http://netlagd.livejournal.com)  


* * *

Day 1 - Brian’s Estate in West Virginia

Brian awoke with a smile on his face, and his favorite blond’s mouth wrapped around his cock. He buried his fingers in the sunshine silk of Justin’s hair, settled back against the pillows, and closed his eyes in pleasure. What a fucking great way to start the day! Life was good.

~~~~~~

Day 3 - Brian’s Estate in West Virginia

Brian stretched and gathered Justin into his arms. Justin snuggled into Brian’s chest, exhausted but satisfied. Brian smiled. His arms full of blond, his muscles loose and languid, his body satiated. If this is domestic bliss, sign me up.

~~~~~~

Day 11 - Kinnetic

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Brian Kinney?” Cynthia glared at him. Brian Kinney was smiling. And not in a sardonic or evil “I’ve just screwed the competition and stolen their account” kind of way. No, this was a ‘happy’ smile. Something was going on. Something wasn’t right.

Brian ignored her. “I’m leaving for the day.”

Cynthia glanced at her watch - it was only 5:30pm. Brian never left before 6pm (except on Wednesday nights which were Gus nights). When she looked up Brian was already out the door.

~~~~~~

Day 12 - Brian’s Estate in West Virginia

Brian parked the car in the garage and left out the side door. He crossed and followed the flagstone walkway to the kitchen patio. Underneath his breath he hummed - yes actually hummed - Save the Last Dance for Me. God knew where he came up with these things. 

Brian opened the back door to the kitchen and with a grin shouted, “Honey, I’m ho-ome!”

Justin straightened up from where he was in front of the refrigerator. Dressed in a white terri-cloth robe, his hair was damp. He grabbed two beers and glanced at the clock on the stove. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, I just felt I had to get out of the office.” Brian looped his arms around Justin’s waist and buried his face in the shaggy fringe of Justin’s hair. “Mmmmmm.”

Justin placed the beers on the counter and hugged Brian reveling in his strength. He laughed and leaned back in Brian’s arms so he could get a better look at the man whose house he’d been sharing the past couple of weeks. “I didn’t know you’d be home so early. I asked Shirley to time dinner for 8pm.” It was only 6:30pm.

“That’s hours away”, Brian complained with a smile. “Whatever will we do to make the time pass?”

Justin untied the sash of his robe with a seductive smile.

~~~~~~

Day 13 - Babylon

“Where’s Justin tonight?” Ben asked as he and Michael joined Brian at the bar.

“He had dinner with Daphne while I was with Gus. He’s meeting me here.” Brian smiled, he couldn’t get over how much he anticipated seeing Justin again when they were separated, even if it was only a few hours.

“It seems like things are working out for you two, living together I mean.” Ben sipped on his beer. Michael made a face, but had learned to keep his mouth shut - at least in Brian’s presence.

“What’s not to like, Professor? I go home every night to someone willing and waiting. I can honestly say, I finally have found someone who can keep up with my sex drive. We fuck like rabbits - well, queer rabbits.” Brian smiled at that thought.

Ben frowned. “You know Brian, there’s a lot more to a relationship...”

“I don’t do relationships,” Brian interrupted automatically.

“Sorry, there’s a lot more to living together,” Ben amended, “than just sex.”

“Couldn’t prove it by me.” Brian replied. 

Spotting Justin coming through the doorway, Brian crossed the dance floor and pulled Justin into his arms. Oblivious to the throngs of hot sweaty men and throbbing thumpa-thumpa music, he kissed Justin soundly. When they came up for air, Brian kept his arms tight around Justin and ground his body to the younger man’s in time with the music. Recapturing Justin’s lips, everything surrounding them faded away until it seemed it was only them on the dance floor.

~~~~~~

Day 15 - Brian’s Estate in West Virginia

Brian moved from the bathroom toward the bed. He tripped over Justin’s jean on the floor, but he managed to catch himself before he would have landed flat on his face. Goddamnit, he need to talk to Justin about the mess he was making with his clothes. Granted, they weren’t Armani. Still it wouldn’t hurt Justin to hang his things up. Justin wasn’t the neatest of people when it came to putting his clothes away. 

“Brian,” Justin panted from the bed, his voice filled with obvious need. 

Brian’s cock responded immediately. All thoughts regarding hanging clothes up disappeared. 

~~~~~~

Day 18 - Brian’s Estate in West Virginia

Brian turned in the drive up to the house. He marveled at his new life living with Justin. Gone was having to figure out ways to spend the night with Justin. Gone was having to make excuses to stop by Justin’s studio. Gone was having to equivocate ways to make plans that were didn’t look like he was making plans. He liked coming home every night to Justin. The sex was great - his cock twitched at that thought. He hoped dinner was planned for late.

Brian opened the door to the kitchen and sang out the now familiar phrase, “Honey, I’m home!”

Shirley [the housekeeper] chuckled and turned from the stove. “Why Brian, it’s so nice to see you, too. Don’t tell Bob [the groundskeeper].”

Brian frowned, slightly taken aback. “Uh, hey Shirley. I wasn’t expecting you. What’re you doing here?” He did his best to keep the accusation out of his voice. He really hadn’t expected to see her. 

Shirley smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t be staying long. Bob got caught up in town running errands and called to say he’d be late getting back to the house. I told Justin, I’d make you boys a fresh meal tonight. He said it was fine to just put something in the oven as I normally do, but I figured while I was here...” she let the statement trail. “It seems like a good thing I am. Justin told me that you don’t normally get to eat before eight. Now you won’t be hungry. Dinner will be ready by 6:30 when Bob comes to pick me up.”

Brian let a smile play upon his face, he’d rather have Justin at 6:30 than dinner. “Uh, where is Justin?”

“Oh, he’s in the studio. He’s there the whole day, every day. I usually try to lure him out for lunch. But I’ve given up. I stocked the cabinets and fridge for him, and make sure to bring his lunch and snacks in the morning and the afternoon. He’s been eating well, but he doesn’t take a break these days.”

Brian grabbed a bottle of chardonnay from the wine fridge and a corkscrew. He opened the bottle of wine and recorked it. “I’ll go check on him.” He grabbed two wine goblets and headed toward the studio.

...

Brian entered the solarium studio. Justin didn’t move from his place in front of his canvas. Brian looked around. He hadn’t spent much time out here since Justin had taken over the space. He saw things had moved around. He noticed a futon mattress from the Media Room had been moved into the studio space in one corner. Brian smiled, he could think of a few things to do with that. He waited for Justin to complete his brushstrokes. He didn’t want to startle Justin and ruin the painting. 

Justin held the brush poised at the canvas, something was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned around and saw him. Brian. Justin smiled his trademark smile at Brian. Placing the brush on the counter and wiping his hands a cloth, he crossed to Brian and gave him a warm kiss.

“Mmmmm. Nice.” Justin rubbed up against Brian. “What’s this?” Justin indicated the wine and glasses.

“It seems that Shirley is here a bit late this evening. She’s made dinner for us - for 6:30.” Brian poured a glass of wine for each of them and handed Justin his glass. He clinked the glasses. “It doesn’t appear we’ll have time for our normal pre-dinner activities.”

Justin took a sip of wine and pondered that thought. He rubbed up against Brian and could feel Brian’s cock as it pressed against the fabric of his suit. He ran a finger along the line of buttons on Brian’s shirt, halted by the buckle of Brian’s belt. Setting his wine glass aside, he undid Brian’s belt and shoved the older man’s pants and underwear down to Brian’s knees. 

Brian stood, legs slightly apart - as much as his pants would allow - and watched Justin with anticipation. Warm hands grasped his hips, while an even warmer and wet mouth engulfed his cock. Brian reached out a hand to grasp the counter to stead himself. He passed his wine glass to his other hand and placed it on the counter. He closed his eyes and let Justin control the show.

Mindful of their relative privacy and time, Justin focused all his attention on Brian’s cock. Using both his hands and his mouth, he massaged and teased, tormented and pleased. He could feel Brian respond. He knew Brian was trying to hold back, trying to make it last longer. Justin was just as determined that it be hot and quick, and leave the man wanting for more. Dinner could always be reheated.

~~~~~~

Thursday, June 8 - Kinnetic

Brian was a bear at work. He yelled at the art department for their ineptitude with the latest boards. He glared at Cynthia when she dared to smile. He threatened to fire Ted.

“It’s good to have the old Kinney back.” Ted commented as he huddled with Cynthia in her office.

“It was a bit creepy there for a time, but I was kind of getting used to it,” she responded. “I wonder what happened.”

Brian knew he was acting like an idiot. He shouldn’t be so upset over the past few day’s events, but he was. 

He had arrived at Kinnetic Monday to a summons to meet with Leo Brown and Brown Athletics at noon - in Chicago. He and Ted had hot-footed it to the airport to catch the next Liberty Air flight. 

Anthony Margoletti, Brown Athletics’ new celebrity spokesperson, for their upcoming straight advertising campaign, had been arrested over the weekend. A major scandal was brewing involving allegations of him drugging an underaged girl after she had refused to have sex with him. Christ! What was it about athletes? Now they were faced with either a major public relations nightmare or having to re-shoot and re-record the entire campaign. The ads hadn’t started yet but were slated to go into production in two weeks - print, radio, television and billboard - they would all have to be redone. They had spent the afternoon huddled in conference dealing with the fallout. By five PM, having had secured a new spokesperson - with a long standing, of age relationship, and promises of no skeletons in the closet - Brian and Ted were headed back to Pittsburgh. 

Brian had arrived home cranky and exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Justin into the mattress and go to sleep. He located Justin in the studio, intent on his current painting. No hard cock or creeping lips could entice the younger man away from his paints.

“Brian!” Justin laughed at Brian’s attempts to seduce him away. “I need to work on this. I’m at a critical point here.

Brian looked down at his tented suit trousers. “I’m at a critical point here, too.”

Justin smiled and shook his head. “The show is in less that a month. Let me finish up here and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Reluctantly, Brian headed for the stairs and the room they shared.

It was nearly an hour before Justin made it up to the bedroom. There, butt naked, angled across the width of the bed on his stomach, was Brian dead asleep. Justin was mesmerized by the sight of Brian’s golden skin against the rich, deep burgundy sheets. Justin’s fingers itched to capture the scene. He crossed the room to where he had some sketch pads stashed and began to draw. He drew for nearly an hour before his hand started to cramp. Rubbing it absently, he went down to the studio to grab his digital camera. Returning to the bedroom, he was pleased that Brian hadn’t shifted position. Justin took nearly two dozen shots of Brian from various angles and returned to the studio.

Around four in the morning Brian got up to piss. Half asleep he walked swayingly to the bathroom with mostly shut eyes. He opened his eyes for the bare minimum to make sure his aim reached the toilet, before allowing them to nearly close again as he returned to bed. Crawling across the sheets he reached to gather Justin up into his arms when he realized there was no Justin to gather.

Brian sat up, his eyes now fully open. Where was Justin?

“Justin?” Brian leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp, wincing as light hit his eyes. Brian looked around the room. No Justin. No Justin’s clothes strewn everywhere. He got up and grabbed a pair of sweats before heading downstairs to the studio. 

“whatthefuck?” Brian quietly cursed as he found Justin curled up asleep on the futon mattress in the studio, his sketch pad and pencil still clutched in his hands. 

Brian moved to wake the blond man up, then shook his head. He padded to the arrangement of wicker furniture and grabbed the coverlet that was folded over the back of the love seat. He shook out the blanket and covered Justin. Brian reached to take the sketchpad from his lover’s hand, setting it aside. He moved to take the pencil and Justin cried out in his sleep his hand clamping tighter around the pencil.

Brian sat down on the edge of the futon and worked the pencil around and around, back and forth until he was able to roll it out of Justin’s tightly wrapped fingers. Tossing the pencil aside, Brian grasped the younger man’s hand and attempted to loosen the fingers. Rubbing back and forth repeatedly. Over the past month Brian had noted Justin’s hand cramping episodes on more than one occasion. He knew that Justin was cautious not to let on when they occurred. He probably wouldn’t think much of Justin’s rubbing of the fingers and muscles if he hadn’t been living day in and day out with the younger man.

Brian’s repeated rubbing eventually loosened the fingers from their almost fist. Each digit now spread long. Brian continued rubbing and working the hand until it was loosened and lax. 

“mmmmm” Justin sighed and rolled into Brian.

Brian debated waking Justin up to get him upstairs to bed, but when Justin pulled the older man down to the futon, Brian shrugged and gave up. He lay down and gathered Justin in his arms. Satisfied for the moment to be there with Justin.

In the morning, however, Brian felt like shit. The futon was fine for a fuck, but Brian missed his bed, with the feather bed mattress cover and the 1200 thread count sheets.

Tuesday night seemed to be a repeat of Monday night. Justin promising to head up to bed, Brian waking in the middle of the night only to find himself alone in the king sized bed.

“Fuck!” Brian headed down to the studio to find Justin. The blond man was once again curled up on the futon fast asleep.

Last night had been yet another repeat. After arriving home from spending the evening with Gus, Brian once again found Justin in the studio intent on his painting. With only a kiss, Brian headed up to bed. This time when Brian awoke and went downstairs, Justin was at his easel, still painting at four-fucking-thirty in the morning.

“Justin, I have to go to work in the morning, uh, later this morning. Are you coming to bed or what?”

“Brian, I need to finish this. I have three more pieces that need to be completed for the show. I’ll get some rest when I’m done, it should only be a few more hours.”

A few more hours and he needed to be at Kinnetic, presentable and alert for a client meeting. Brian groused and went back to bed.

And now, here he was at Kinnetic. Brian had smiled through his 9:30 with a potential client. Shmoozed another at lunch. But he’d been distracted and less cognizant than usual. He’d managed to get by, but he definitely wasn’t at the top of his game. And that pissed Brian off.

Brian was entirely too preoccupied with one hot blond - who hadn’t been up for more than a blow job in the last four days. He was not in the mood to deal with another night of this shit. When had their fucking schedules gotten so messed up?

Brian grabbed his cell phone off his desk and hit speed dial. Justin’s cell went to voicemail. “The purpose of a cell phone is to have it on so I can speak with you. Are you going to meet us at Woody’s tonight or what?” Brian knew he sounded hostile, but after three nights of finding Justin in the studio, that’s what he was feeling.

He called Shirley.

“Oh Brian, he’s been in that studio every day. When Bob and I arrive, when we leave. I’m making sure he has food, but I don’t know that he’s eating all that much.”

“Well, would you ask him to turn his damn phone on and pick up his voicemail?” Brian couldn’t keep the aggravation and frustration out of his voice. Then added, “please.”

Shirley had bristled at the demand, but softened with the ‘please’. She knew the animosity there was not aimed at her. And, she had no intentions of getting involved in whatever was going on between the young blond man and her boss. “I’ll ask him to call you.”

“Thanks, Shirley.”

Brian hung up and waited for Justin to call. He waited a half hour then dialed Justin’s phone again and got voicemail. Brian threw the phone across the room and into the couch where it landed with a dull thud. He had work to do.

~~~~~~  
Woody’s - Later That Evening

“Trouble in paradise?” Ted asked. Surprisingly, the question seemed genuine missing much of Ted’s trademark snark. 

Brian shrugged. He wasn’t going to lie, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to pour his heart out to Theodore.

Emmett and Drew jointed them at the booth. Drew sat next to Brian.

“Where’s Justin?” Emmett asked as he scooted in next to Ted. 

“Am I his fucking keeper?” Brian growled. He’d like to know where the fuck Justin was as well. He’d tried Justin’s cell before he left the office for Woody’s - it was still going to voicemail.

“Hey Guys,” Ben greeted as he and Michael joined the booth. “No Blake and Justin?”

“Blake’s covering a group session for a co-worker tonight.” Ted responded.

“Justin appears to be missing in action,” Emmett volunteered. Brian kept his mouth shut.

The table was silent for a moment. Drew who had been observing things opted out. “Anyone want to join me in a round of pool?”

“I’m in,” Ted volunteered.

Emmett looked at Brian. “Michael, why don’t you and I take on Teddy and Drew?” 

Emmett pushed Michael out the end of the booth. Ben who had gotten up to let Drew out, slid back down across from Brian. 

Michael stood clearly debating whether to stay and talk to Brian.

Emmett took the choice out of Michael’s hands pushing the man toward pool table. “C’mon Michael, you can break.”

Ben and Brian nursed their beers and looked at one another.

“So professor, how’s married life treating you?”

“Interesting choice of phrase.” Ben answered. “Things are going well. Hunter is coming home from college this weekend. He may bring his girlfriend with him.”

“Girlfriend? Has he made his decision to go to the breeder dark side?”

Ben laughed, “For the time being at least. How about you - do you and Justin have any plans for the weekend?”

“I don’t know. He’s been pretty tied to his artwork of late. He lives in the studio.” Literally, Brian added in his thoughts.

“Well, I guess with his upcoming show in New York, he’s got to keep focused.”

Brian mumbled something in response and stared at his beer.

Ben reached across the table to cuff Brian’s arm. “What say we challenge the winners?” he nodded his head in the direction of the pool table.

Brian could see that Ben was trying to prod him out of his foul mood. He’d humor the man. “Why not?” 

Ben and Brian leaned against the wall and watched as Drew and Ted (well mostly Drew) decimated Emmett and Michael at pool. 

At the bar a dark haired man watched the infamous Brian Kinney who looked bored as hell, and a little pissed. He’d seen him in here the past few weeks, always with the same group of friends. His usual blond companion was noticeably absent tonight. Which might explain the bored and pissed look. Well, more opportunity for me, he thought.

Ben and Brian had nearly cleared the table when a lucky shot by Ted handed Ted and Drew the game.

“Looks like you’re buying this round, Kinney,” Drew intoned. 

“Up for a rematch underwear boy?” Brian snarked back.

Everyone laughed, as Brian and Ben went to the bar to pick up the drinks. Ben collected the bottled waters as Brian waited for the beers and paid the tab. He was signing the credit card slip when he noticed the hot, dark haired man at the end of the bar checking him out. Brian allowed his lips to curl slightly. Well, he certainly still had it. He made eye contact and the dance began.

Picking up the beers he crossed to the pool table. He kept eye contact with the trick. Maybe it was time to try something different.

Throughout the rematch Brian and the dark haired trick kept up the cruisey little game. Midway through the match Emmett picked up on what was going on. By the end of the match each of Brian’s companions knew they were looking at classic Asshole Kinney behavior. 

“This isn’t good.” Emmett leaned in to whisper in Ted’s ear. 

 

“It’s none of our business.”

“Something’s going on, something isn’t right”

 

“It’s none of our business.” Ted reiterated.

Finally, the trick made his move, heading towards the rest rooms. 

As Brian was about to follow, the front door of Woody’s opened and Justin rushed in looking a bit flushed and winded. He immediately crossed to Brian and hugged him.

“Sorry, sorry. Sorry I’m late, sorry I didn’t call, sorry I’ve been so caught up in work the last few nights.” The words tumbled from Justin’s mouth in quick succession. He pulled Brian’s head down into a kiss.

“Well, you’re here now.” Ben broke the silence. “What can I get you from the bar.”

“Oh!” Justin turned his head, he hadn’t really seen anyone else but Brian. He kept his arms tight around Brian. “I guess I’d better stick to soda, I haven’t really eaten much in the past few days and I’m driving.” Turning back to Brian, Justin danced on the balls of his feet “I gotta pee.” Justin headed to the bathroom.

Remembering the all but forgotten trick, Brian caught Justin by the arm and said “I’ll join you.”


	2. There is No Joy in Mudville

  
Author's notes: Author's note: This is delayed due to real life. I'm trying to update once a week or write shorter chapters more often.  
  
This is the second part of the  
[Commuter Lives](http://www.bjfic.net/series.php?seriesid=26).  
  
[Commuter Flight Stories](http://www.bjfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=9792) is the first story in the series.

As always reviews are welcome (appreciated, encouraged, begged for...)

Comments/debate are over at my [live journal](http://netlagd.livejournal.com) account.  


* * *

Woody’s Thursday, June 8

The dark haired trick lounged indolently against the wall separating the urinals from the stalls. What the hell was taking Kinney so long?

The door opened and the trick straightened. Whatthefuck? It was the blond haired twink. The door bounced open again and Kinney followed the blond in and over to the urinals. The trick leaned back against the wall and waited to see how things would play out. Kinney didn’t acknowledge his presence.

Silently, Justin and Brian pissed. Brian finished and tucked up before crossing to the sinks to wash his hands. The trick, who had been watching the whole time, crossed and caught Brian’s eye in the mirror.

The trick leaned against the bathroom vanity. Paying no heed to Justin, he turned his attention entirely on Brian. Brian ignored him.

Justin watched the interplay with interest as he righted his clothes and moved to the second sink.

“Why don’t you ditch the twink and we can get out of here.” The trick said boldly to Brian, not minding that Justin was right there to hear him.

Justin caught Brian’s eye and raised an eyebrow. Brian look disinterested.

“Fuck off!” Justin growled in a low, menacing voice, forcing the trick to turn and acknowledge his presence.

The dark haired trick gave Justin a haughty look, “No, you fuck off, I was here first.”

Justin looked to Brian. Brian shrugged his shoulders with an absent apology, he continued ignoring the trick. With a smile that was a cross between a smirk and a grimace, he scrunched his nose and said to Justin, “he’s right, he was here first.” 

“Well,” Justin played along, “I guess it would be rude not to...” he let the thought trail off.

A smile toyed upon Brian’s lips and he stuck his tongue in his cheek. He was happy to see that Justin wasn’t pissed. In fact, Justin seemed to be amused by it all. He addressed his blond lover. “It’s not that; I was bored.”

“Passing the time until something better comes along?”

Brian nodded. “Basically.”

Justin turned and smiled at the trick. “Fuck off, something better’s come along.” He turned to wash his hands dismissing the trick entirely.

The trick pushed off the vanity and with a resolute “Fuck you both!” to Brian and Justin and left the bathroom in a huff.

Justin looked up into the mirror following the trick’s departure as he washed his hands. Turning off the water faucets, he faced Brian. “You weren’t actually going to fuck him, were you?” 

Brian shrugged, “I was thinking about letting him blow me.”

Justin grimaced.

“Pu-leeze, you can do so much better than that.” Justin grinned at Brian who laughed.

“Well, there was this certain blond who had caught my eye, but he seems to have been absent of late.”

Justin slung his arms around Brian’s neck and pressed a kiss to the older man’s collarbone. “I can see I’m going to have to pay closer attention to your cries for help.”

Brian grabbed Justin by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him into the stall.

...  
The gang had settled down back into the booth and had anxiously waited to see what the outcome of the bathroom encounter might be.

The departure of the angry trick stomping out of Woody’s raised some eyebrows. The gang tried to keep up their discussion, but their eyes kept roaming to the doorway to the bathrooms.

“What’s keeping them so long?” Michael asked. He was hemmed in - against the wall - by Ben, otherwise he would have gotten up and checked the bathroom himself. Emmett, Drew and Ted sat opposite trying to keep up the conversation.

Emerging from the bathroom Justin and Brian were smiling and laughing. They crossed and joined the gang at their booth. Brian sliding in alongside Ben, Justin moved to pull up a chair, and but before he could, Brian pulled him into his lap. “Anyone up for Babylon?”

Emmett clapped his hands. “Oh let’s!”

Nods around the table concurred. Brian bumped Justin off his lap and stood. “We’ll meet you there.” He grabbed Justin and pulled him out the door.

....  
Babylon

Brian and Justin were already installed on the dance floor slowly grinding to the thump of the music when the rest of the gang arrived.

Emmett raised and eyebrow at Ted, “I didn’t think we’d be seeing them any time soon.”

“Well, given what they must have been up to in the men’s room at Woody’s, one would think that even the legendary Brian Kinney would need a few minutes to recuperate.” Ted paused and looked at the pair on the dance floor.

“Then again,” he nodded toward the couple. Brian and Justin were in a slow grind. Brian’s hands were buried in the back waistband of Justin’s jeans; his lips sucking along Justin’s neck. Justin’s hands had dislodged Brian’s shirt from his pants and were working their way around the older man’s torso. Justin’s eyes were closed as he reveled in the attention Brian reigned upon him. “There’s not much difference to what they’re doing out there and what they would be doing in the back room.”

Emmett nodded happily with a grin. “Except for the fact that they’re fully dressed, well sort of.” 

Drew slung his arm around Emmett’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. He whispered in the ear of the lanky man. “We could try that ourselves.” And pulled his partner onto the dance floor.

Michael looked on disgusted. Ben smiled at the couple and noting Michael’s frown, dragged the brown haired man onto the dance floor.

Ted leaned up against the bar and watched. Blake better be getting home on time tonight.

~~~~~~

Brian's Estate - Friday, June 9

 

Justin made an effort to get up early and join Brian for his morning shower. Brian was in a good mood, having actually spent the night in his bed with Justin by his side. It beat the hell out of the futon.

 

Justin had pulled on sweats after their shower and headed down to the kitchen to start the coffee. Brian followed him shortly decked out in Armani.

 

“Want to join me for breakfast at the diner?” Brian asked over a mug of black coffee.

 

What Justin wanted was to pull the older man back upstairs and strip the suit off him. 

 

Justin sipped his coffee and shrugged his shoulders, “Why not? I need to change - can I meet you there?”

 

Brian nodded. “I have a ten-thirty, think you can meet me by eight?”

 

Justin glanced at the clock it was seven-fifteen. “I’ll do my best.” He gave Brian a peck and headed for the stairs. Brian moved to the garage and headed to Kinnetic. He’d leave his car at the office and walk over to the diner.

 

~~~~~~

 

Liberty Diner - Friday, June 9

 

Brian was ensconced in the gang’s unofficial booth when Justin arrived. Ted and Michael were already there with him. Justin scooted in beside Brian, meeting the older man with a kiss. Brian open his mouth and engulfed Justin’s mouth with his. 

 

An obvious cough by Ted, and Debbie’s “Jesus, would you two get a room?” finally broke the couple apart.

 

Breakfast was fairly uneventful. Michael droned on about an upcoming comic book convention he had been asked to speak at. Justin made Debbie’s day by ordering the lumber jack special. Brian tried not to flinch as he watched Justin wolf down the cholesterol and carb ridden breakfast. By nine Michael had left for the comic book store and Ted departed for Kinnetic.

 

The breakfast rush over, Deb slid in opposite Brian and Justin. “You two coming to dinner Sunday?” she asked them.

 

Justin looked to Brian who shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know, Deb.” Brian started. “To tell you the truth, I was kind of looking forward to some down time. Justin’s been working on his stuff for his upcoming show...”

 

“So? What? you don’t have to eat?” Deb got up to go to the register to check out a customer.

 

Brian nursed his coffee and looked to Justin. Justin looked at Brian. 

 

“What about them coming out to the house?” Justin asked. 

 

Brian winced, nearly spitting coffee across the table. He wasn’t sure that he wanted the house invaded. On the other hand, if he could talk Deb into bringing the food. He and Justin wouldn’t have to travel back and forth. His only worry was that some of his guests might overstay their welcome. But it was a school night. Oh, what the hell.

 

“Hey, Deb.”

 

“Keep your pants on!” Deb finished at the counter and crossed back to the booth. “What?”

 

“Justin made a suggestion. What do you think about having family dinner at the house?”

 

She gave him a blank look. “Where the fuck did you think we were going to be eating? Of course we’ll be at the house.”

 

“No, not at your house.” Brian closed his eyes and rubbed the pain behind his eyelids. Christ! “At mm... at ou... at the house in West Virginia,” Brian finally finished.

 

“Oh!” Deb looked from Brian to Justin. “Well, why didn't you say so?”

 

Brian’s control freak took over. “You take care of getting the food there, we’ll take care of letting the family know of the change in venue.”

 

“Well, if you put it that way, I guess that would work.”

 

“Then we’re agreed.” Brian closed the discussion. Debbie picked up his and Justin’s dishes and went back to the kitchen. Brian slumped and lay his head on the table. “What the fuck did I just do?” he asked no one in particular.

 

Justin smiled and rubbed a hand on the back of Brian’s neck. “This is great! I can ask Mom and Molly and Daphne to join us. What time on Sunday?”

 

Brian groaned. Domestic bliss? Fuck domestic bliss.


	3. A Walk in the Woods

  
Author's notes:

Time to talk. 

This is the second part of the [Commuter Lives](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/series.php?seriesid=26).  
  
[Commuter Flight Stories](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/viewstory.php?sid=9792) is the first story in the series. 

As always reviews are welcome (appreciated, encouraged, begged for...) 

Comments/debate are over at my [live journal](http://netlagd.livejournal.com) account.

* * *

Saturday, June 10 - Brian’s Estate in West Virginia  
  
Despite the past week’s anomalies, since Justin’s move to the West Virginia house they actually had established a routine of sorts. This included sleeping together nightly in Brian’s large comfortable bed. In the morning Justin would rise early with Brian and share a long, satisfying shower with his chestnut haired lover. Brian would go to Kinnetic, Justin would go to the studio.  
  
When Brian was out of town on business, the large expanse of empty bed would drive Justin down to his studio to paint through the night. This was how the futon came to be installed in the studio. Shirley had arrived one morning to find Justin asleep and shivering on the cold slate floor of the studio. Later that day she had Bob move the futon in and always made sure that there was a throw blanket and pillow.  
  
Justin was learning to hate it when Brian was out of town. Now with the events of Thursday night rambling around in his brain he found that he couldn’t concentrate. He’d been looking at the blank canvas for the past hour, nothing was happening. He had the idea in his head, but he couldn’t seem to translate it out to paint.  
  
Disgusted, he cleaned up his paints and brushes and left the studio.  
  
...  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Brian looked up from his laptop on the desk in the study. “Hey. Taking a break?”  
  
“Not really. I’m kind of at an impasse. I thought I’d take a walk. You know, clear my head. Wanna join me?”  
  
Brian looked down at his computer. Nothing that couldn’t wait. “Sure, let me wrap up this file and I’ll meet you at the back door.”  
  
“I’m going to change into some jeans. I’ll be about five minutes.”  
  
Brian nodded. “I think my boots are at the door, could you bring me down some socks?”  
  
“Sure.”  
...  
  
They headed out, Brian let Justin set the path and the pace. He wasn’t surprised when Justin headed to the old stone fence line. He suspected Justin had something on his mind. To walk the fence line would take over an hour.  
  
“So, does this kind of thing happen often?” Brian asked. After a week of painting almost non-stop, he wasn’t surprised that Justin had hit a void. He had a similar issue when working hard on a creative project at Kinnetic. It seemed that the more creative juices expended, the longer it took to recharge after everything was done. At the office, he just changed his focus to more mundane tasks while the batteries recharged. He wasn’t quite sure what sort of mundane tasks an artist would head for.  
  
“What?” Justin didn’t understand what Brian was asking. He stepped over a large tree that had fallen, then turned back and sat down. Quietly, Brian sat down next to him.  
  
“You said you were at an impasse, does that happen often when you’re painting?”  
  
“Sometimes.”  
  
Brian waited for Justin to go on. He was pretty sure that there was something there that Justin needed to talk about. Warm sun filtered through the trees and he was content to sit quietly until Justin was ready to speak.  
  
“I’ve been having trouble concentrating since the other night,” Justin began.  
  
Brian was immediately on alert. “The other night?”  
  
“Yeah, at Woody’s.”  
  
Brian nodded and let Justin continue.  
  
“The trick... since I’ve moved in... I don’t know... I feel kind of lost - out of control.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Well, since I’ve moved in here things have been going at an accelerated pace. I thought we were moving in one direction, then this thing on Thursday... I don’t know.”  
  
“I was bored.” Brian sought to provide an explanation.  
  
“Does that happen very often?”  
  
“What? Boredom? Tricking?”  
  
“Both, I guess.”  
  
“Of late, not much... of either.”  
  
“Than what made Thursday different?”  
  
 _’I’m an attention whore and you weren’t giving me any?’_ the words passed through Brian’s brain. It sounded like a pretty lame excuse to him.  
  
“Look Justin, it’s just tricking. It doesn’t mean anything.”  
  
“If it’s just tricking, than what makes what we do different?”  
  
 _’Because I love you.’_ Brian’s brain screamed. “It’s different, we’re different.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“We just are.” Brian knew that he wasn’t being very clear. But he hadn’t worked it all out in his own mind yet. The trick on Thursday didn’t mean anything to him. Half of the amusement was the hunt. It felt good to pursue and capture his quarry. But he wasn’t in the least bothered that he never finished what he had started with the trick. In fact, it was really hot toying with the trick then fucking Justin.  
  
Brian sighed. “Are you asking me not to fuck other people?”  
  
“Are you fucking other people?” Justin suddenly had images of Brian fucking nameless tricks on all of those business trips. He frowned.  
  
“I haven’t been with anyone else since we started up. What’s that? Four? Maybe five months now?”  
  
“Then what was so different about Thursday?”  
  
Brian asked himself that question. The trick was hot, but no more so than any number of men that Brian encountered everyday. “It was the circumstances, not the trick. It felt good to be desired.”  
  
Brian didn’t like it when Justin wasn’t there. He’d gotten used to having Justin around to sate his needs. He didn’t like waking in his bed and finding Justin missing. He didn’t like having to hunt him down in the studio. He hated sleeping on the fucking futon. God, he was a selfish prick. “But I told you, it didn’t mean anything. It was only a trick - a trick that never happened, by the way.”  
  
 _‘Only because I showed up.’_ Justin felt like a million things were rolling around in his head.  
  
“So, do you want me to fuck around?”  
  
‘Hell no!’ Brian nearly roared it out loud.  
  
Brian’s brain was on overdrive. Did he want Justin to fuck around? Did it bother him that Justin might be fucking other people or worse someone might be fucking Justin? The thought of Justin fucking around bothered him... a lot. But wait, he took a moment to think about it - it was interesting - the way Justin phrased it.  
  
 _Did he want Justin to fuck around?_ Justin was asking him what he wanted, not telling him [Brian] what he should do or what he [Justin] wanted. Brian thought about that long and hard. With any of his friends, a statement like that would be a challenge. Brian could just imagine Michael. If Michael were in the same position (not that that would _**ever**_ happen) such a statement would be a retaliatory threat. _If you’re going to fuck around, then I’m going to too._ But Justin wasn’t saying that. Justin was asking him what he wanted.  
  
Brian shrugged. “I’m not going to ask you to do something I can’t do.”  
  
Justin was quiet, then “Can’t or won’t?”  
  
“Look, I think I was pretty clear on tricking. We never said that we would be monogamous. Shit, I don’t even know that I could be even if I wanted to.”  
  
“At least you’re honest about it. All my past boyfriends swore that they would be faithful, but they weren’t.”  
  
Brian let the boyfriend reference slide. “Perhaps that should tell you that men can’t be monogamous. At least I’m being up front on the subject.”  
  
Justin sighed. “I guess I’m having trouble with the whole idea. When I didn’t see you tricking, it was kind of out of sight, out of mind. But faced with it, I know I don’t like it. I know that I’m not interested in fucking anyone else. I wish the same was true for you.”  
  
“If it helps any, I don’t really have any inclination to have fuck any one else but you.” Brian conceded. “But I’m not going to promise you something that I probably can’t do. We’re men, we’re queer, we’ll screw up.”  
  
Justin gave a half-hearted smile. He may not like the answer, but at least Brian was honest. “I don’t like to think that I’m no different than a trick you pick up.”  
  
Brian put his arm around Justin and pulled him closer. “You are different. What we do is different.”  
  
“I guess I don’t see it that way.”  
  
Brian nearly tore his hair out. It was so obvious to him that what he and Justin did together, were together was far beyond anything that he did with a trick. “Everything about being with you is different.”  
  
“Really?” Justin had the hopeful look of a puppy on his face.  
  
Brian crumbled. He pulled Justin to his chest, so Justin couldn’t see his face. He kissed the blond man’s ear and whispered, “Really. It's different with you. I love you.”  
  
Justin struggled, but Brian held him fast. He wanted to look into Brian’s eyes, but Brian’s arms were like steel.  
  
Brian shut his eyes and held on tight. Did he just admit, out loud to Justin that he loved him? A skittering chill ran through his body, followed by some unerring sense of peace.  
  
Unable to loosen Brian’s hold. Justin melted into the embrace. He whispered back. “I love you, too.”  
  



	4. The Fucking Futon

  
Author's notes:

The boys negotiate.  


This is the second part of the [Commuter Lives](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/series.php?seriesid=26).  
  
[Commuter Flight Stories](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/viewstory.php?sid=9792) is the first story in the series. 

As always reviews are welcome (appreciated, encouraged, begged for...) 

Comments/debate are over at my [live journal](http://netlagd.livejournal.com) account.

* * *

  
Saturday Evening, June 10 - Brian’s Estate in West Virginia  
  
  
It was ten o’clock when Brian padded into the solarium.  
  
  
“I’m heading up to bed, you coming?” Brian asked Justin.  
  
  
Justin turned from his location in front of the painting. Absently, he rubbed his right wrist. “I have a little more work to do - sit with me?”  
  
  
An unusual request, Brian nodded. He moved across the room to the futon pushed up against the wall and settled to floor on the cushion.  
  
  
“No longer at an impasse?”  
  
  
Justin turned his head and flashed a smile. “No.”  
  
  
The canvas was full of bold colors in swirling patterns. If it had been darker, Brian might of thought it an angry seen, instead it seemed full of life, maybe even happy. Brian didn’t claim to have some mystical understanding about art. He was able to discern what was good and bad - and what Justin did was definitely good. He knew what he liked - and he liked what Justin did. Beyond that, well he’d leave it up to the gallery owners and critics. But fuck ‘em if they couldn’t see the talent in front of them.  
  
  
He watch Justin for nearly an hour. The sensual stroke of the brush on canvas had him hard. A wry smile graced Brian’s lips - hard because of a fucking painting. Well, more likely hard because of the painter painting the fucking painting. Brian shifted restlessly on the futon.  
  
  
Justin heard the movement behind him and smiled. “You can go up to bed if your bored.”  
  
  
“Not bored. Just don’t want to spend another night on this fucking futon.”  
  
  
Justin chuckled. “I thought you liked sleeping on the ‘fucking futon’.”  
  
  
“Let’s be clear here, Sunshine. I hate sleeping on the ‘fucking futon’.”  
  
  
Justin turned, perplexed. They had spent most of the week sleeping on the ‘fucking futon’. “Then why did you sleep there all week?”  
  
  
“Because I hate sleeping in bed with out you more.” Brian admitted quietly. He wasn’t quite sure why he just handed Justin that bit of information.  
  
  
Justin turned back to his canvas trying to hid the grin on his face. Brian Kinney didn’t want to sleep with out him!  
  
  
Brian didn’t miss it. Damn! If he had known it was this easy to make him happy, he would have mentioned it a while ago - ego be damned. “Just promise me that no matter what muse has taken hold of you. You will always come up to bed, no matter what hour of the night or day it is when you are done.”  
  
  
Justin didn’t need to think it over, there wasn’t a place he’d rather be. “I can do that. How about you?”  
  
  
“How about me what?”  
  
  
Justin turned serious. “I’ve been thinking since our walk this afternoon.”  
  
  
 _Uh ho_ Brian thought. Not a good sign. He tread lightly, “oh?”  
  
  
“Uh huh.” Justin nodded. “You know that I’m having trouble with the whole tricking thing.”  
  
  
Brian nodded, he’d let Justin lead here. See where he was going with this.  
  
  
“I don’t feel that there is much to differentiate our relationship from what you do with the tricks.”  
  
  
So much for keeping quiet. “I told you...”  
  
  
“Yes, you told me,” Justin interrupted him, before he could continue. “It’s just sex, what we do is different. It’s just that I don’t see the difference, I don’t feel the difference.”  
  
  
“Christ Justin!” Brian sprang up from the futon and crossed to where Justin sat in front of his easel. “What more do you want? I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. I’m not out looking for tricks, but I can’t say that I won’t screw up somewhere down the road. Do you want me to make a promise I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep? Wasn’t it you who said that all your past boyfriends promised fidelity and failed to live up to their promise? Didn’t you say that that was instrumental in the failure of your relationships? I’m trying to be honest here. Do you really want me to promise something that will surely set us on the path of doom?” Brian threw himself back down on the futon. Brian knew he was probably - strike that, definitely - was being overly dramatic, but he didn’t know how much more he could take. Hadn’t he lay his heart open this afternoon with his unintentional declaration of love? What more did Justin want? What more did he [Brian] have to give?  
  
  
Justin could see the frustration building in Brian. This wasn’t what he had wanted to do. “I understand - really I do - that you don’t want to promise something you feel you may not be able to live up to. But how about making a promise that you can keep?”  
  
  
Huh? This seemed to be a one-eighty. Brian was intrigued. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
“I was thinking that some of the problem I have is that I need to feel more secure in what it is that we do. With what sets us apart - with what sets me apart - from the run of the mill trick.” He paused, took a big breath and the words rushed out. “I was thinking that we need to set some ground rules about tricking.”  
  
  
“Like?...”  
  
  
Justin hadn’t really thought this all the way out. He was surprised that Brian hadn’t shut him down. Oh well, in for a penny... “Like no matter where you are, no matter who you’re with, you’ll always come home to me... by two.”  
  
  
“Four. It’s a bit of a drive to out here in the country.”  
  
  
“Three.”  
  
  
“I can live with that.”  
  
  
“And if you’re on the road for business, you’ll call so I know you’re okay... safe.”  
  
  
“Christ Justin, I’m thirty-sev... I’m old enough to take care of myself.”  
  
  
“That doesn’t stop me from worrying about you.”  
  
  
“Really?” Brian wasn’t sure, but he kind of liked that.  
  
  
“Really.” Justin smiled at Brian.  
  
  
May as well get it over with. “Anything else?” Brian asked.  
  
  
“No names and numbers.”  
  
  
“Not that much different from my wayward past.”  
  
  
“No tricking at the service station or here. No going home with them.”  
  
  
“That leaves...?”  
  
  
“Your usual haunts according to your friends - backrooms, alleys and the loft.”  
  
  
“The loft?”  
  
  
“... and any other neutral third place.”  
  
  
“... and...?” Brian knew there was more.  
  
  
Justin took one more breath. “Your mouth is mine.”  
  
  
“oh?”  
  
  
“Yeah. They can blow you, they can rim you, but your mouth is reserved for me.”  
  
  
“Hmmmm.”  
  
  
“And mine is reserved for you.” Brian had to admit to himself that he liked that.  
  
  
“I can live with that. As long as the same applies to you. Also, I’m the only one who fucks you. It goes without saying, no one is topping me.”  
  
  
Justin smiled. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about there. You’re the only one who tops me. I won’t even qualify that statement by asking the same of you.”  
  
  
“Pffft! like that’s going to happen. You’re the only one who’s topped me in the last ten years. You don’t have to worry on my account. Well? are we done?”  
  
  
“One last thing.”  
  
  
Brian raised his eyebrows in expectation.  
  
  
“No kissing on the mouth.”  
  
  
“How very Julia Roberts.”  
  
  
“Yeah, well...”  
  
  
“Okay, so home by three, no kissing on the mouth, I only rim or blow you, I only top - not that that’s a stretch - I can fuck whomever I please as long as I don’t go home with them, and we don’t do it in our homes. Do I have it all down?”  
  
  
Justin quietly replied. “Yeah.”  
  
  
“Well Sunshine, I think that I can live with that. In fact, it’s a promise.”  
  
  
Justin’s smile went full tilt and he threw himself into Brian’s arms, causing the older man to tumble to his back on the futon. His arms full of blonde, Brian quickly flipped Justin and the two traded spaces.  
  
  
Brian was busy divesting Justin of his clothes when the younger man asked “I thought that you hated the ‘fucking futon’.”  
  
  
“I said I hated sleeping on the ‘fucking futon’, fucking on the ‘fucking futon’ - which I think is redundant - is just fine.”  
  
  
“I can live with that...” Justin grinned as Brian leaned in to devour his lips.


	5. Rabbits Friends and Relations

  
Author's notes:

Author's note: It’s been a while, but I did promise that I’d resume this in July. Well, I did resume -- writing at least. You may need to go back and get a refresher on where we left off. This is the second story in the Commuter Lives series. The first story was Commuter Flight Stories which is also archived here.  
  
As always reviews are welcome (appreciated, encouraged, begged for...). Comments and discussion can be made at my LiveJournal account - netlagd.livejournal.com 

* * *

Sunday, June 11 - Brian’s Estate in West Virginia

Sunday descended and so did the family. 

Brian and Justin were coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang.“What the?” Brian looked at the clock in the entryway. Nine-fucking-thirty. He hadn’t even had a cup of coffee yet.  
  
Justin slipped past Brian on the stair and opened the door to Debbie and Carl.  
  
“Here you go Sunshine!” Justin gave a little “oof” as Debbie shoved a huge bowl into his arms.  
  
Deb stepped into the foyer. “Where’s the fucking butler?”  
  
“Christ Deb, do you know what time it is?” Brian asked.  
  
“Food doesn’t make itself. It takes time to get everything ready and cooked before folks arrive. Now where’s the kitchen?” Debbie was already moving down the hall, looking into doorways.  
  
Brian grumbled and looked at Carl who shrugged.   
  
Justin smiled, “This way Deb.”  
  
They followed Justin down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
“Holy fucking Christ!” Deb walked around the kitchen in wonder and amazement. “The things I could do in this place.”  
  
“The things _we have_ done in this place,” Brian leaned down and whispered into Justin’s ear, snagging him in an embrace once he had set the bowl on the counter.  
  
“Your friends, your family, your problem,” Justin whispered back. He gave Brian a peck on the cheek before retreating to his studio.  
  
Debbie turned around, “Where’d Sunshine go?”  
  
“He escaped,” Brian muttered under his breath, but loud enough that Carl heard and chuckled.  
  
“What’s that?” Deb asked absentmindedly as she began to pet the appliances.  
  
“Uh,” Brian cleared his throat. “He had some work to do in the studio.”  
  
“Oh, well I guess you can help Carl unload. Better hurry up, time’s a wasting.”  
  
...  
  
A short while later Jennifer, Molly and Daphne arrived.  
  
“Mother Taylor, Taylor Princess, Taylor Hag...” Brian counted them off as he ushered them through the door.  
  
Jennifer smiled. Molly preened.  
  
“You know you love me,” Daphne responded lifting her head for a kiss.  
  
“Couldn’t live without you,” Brian kissed Daphne on the cheek. To everyone, “Can I offer you something to drink?”  
  
“Is Debbie here yet?” Jennifer asked.  
  
“In the kitchen, cooking up a storm.”  
  
“Umm, I was afraid of that. Perhaps we can see Justin before... well, before we get wrangled into kitchen duty.”  
  
“He’s working in the studio.” Brian smiled as he lead them to the solarium. Sunshine was about to get back some of his own. He motioned for them to follow. “C’mon, I’ll show you the way.”  
  
“This is all very... impressive,” Jennifer noted as she followed Brian down the hall.  
Brian grunted a laugh, “Yeah, we give tours every hour.”  
  
Jennifer smiled. “Must be a lot to take care of.” She followed him as he turned and led them down another hallway.  
  
“I have a housekeeper and groundskeeper who are here during the week. They keep things in working order.” Brian opened the door to the solarium and motioned the small party to be silent.   
  
Justin was at his easel. Deep in thought, the end of his paintbrush clenched between his teeth.   
  
Brian crept up silently, careful of the paint and paintbrush, he wound his arms around the younger man’s waist and nuzzled his neck. Justin leaned back into Brian’s embrace.  
  
Jennifer cleared her throat.  
  
“Mom!” A red faced Justin gave his mother a radiant smile. He nudged Brian to let him go.  
  
“Your family, your friends, your problem,” Brian whispered in his ear before releasing him.  
  
“You are so going to pay for this later,” Justin hissed back as Brian beat a hasty retreat.  
  
“Mom.” Justin set his brush and palette down and wiped his hands on a rag. He doffed the old shirt of Brian’s that he’d been using as a smock. Once he was pretty sure his mother wouldn’t be covered in paint, he quickly went over and hugged her.  
  
“Justin.” She closed her eyes and hugged her son closer.  
  
Justin enjoyed his mother’s embrace a bit longer, then extracted himself from her grasp. Molly launched into his arms. “Hey there Mollusk!”  
  
Daphne waited her turn, and gave Justin a hug as well. He glanced at the clock -- nearly noon. “How long have you been here?”  
  
“We just got here. Would you show us what you’ve been working on?”  
  
Justin gestured to the canvas on the easel. It was the same painting he’d been working on the night before. It was near completion, but he had a bit more shading to do before he’d be happy with it.  
  
Jennifer smiled as she looked at his work. “Justin, it’s wonderful. I must admit I prefer the less abstract pieces, but this, it’s powerful, and there’s something joyous about it. I was worried for a while there you were going to be entirely dark and moody.”  
  
Justin laughed. “Dark and moody sells well to the art snobs in New York. This piece is for me.”   
  
Jennifer walked around the solarium, looking at the paintings that were lined up along the walls -- each canvas elevated on small platforms about 6 inches from the slate flooring. The small space offered protection from the floor that would ‘sweat’ when the weather turned too cold or warm. Daphne had started flipping though canvases and Jennifer quietly studied them over her shoulder as she revealed one and then the next. The deeper she got in the stack, the abstract pieces gave way to still lifes, and then life studies -- nudes.   
  
It appeared that all of the life studies were of Brian. Jennifer had to admit, the older man did make an appealing subject with his beautiful body and commanding presence. She was pretty sure Justin wasn’t taking artistic license in the subject matter, either.  
  
A particularly revealing piece sent her eyebrows nearly to her hairline. She turned to see Molly peeking over her shoulder with her mouth hanging open. Jennifer exchanged a look with her son.  
  
“Uh... ummmm...” Justin’s cheeks tinged pink. He picked up the canvas, moved it to another part of the room, and covered it with a sheet, causing Daphne to give him a pout. “That one isn’t for sale.”  
  
Jennifer laughed. It wasn’t often her son was tongue--tied. “It appears you could have an all-Kinney show if you wanted to.”  
  
“Uh... yeah. I’m not sure there’s really a market for that.” Justin turned around.  
  
“Don’t bet on it,” Daphne retorted. Justin sent her a warning glare.  
  
“Let me clean up here and we can go and rescue Brian.” Justin was sure that Brian would be ready for reinforcements. He knew he was ready to move his mother and sister along.   
  
“We’ll talk later,” Daphne whispered in his ear as he ushered them out of the studio.   
  
Justin really had no reason to be embarrassed. Still, his mother seemed to see everything revealed in his paintings of Brian -- all his feelings for his chestnut-haired lover. Brian wasn’t the only one who was exposed in those paintings.  
  
...  
  
Michael, Ted, Emmett and their partners carpooled in Drew’s Hummer and arrived around noon. Lindsay and Melanie with Gus and JR pulled their Volvo along side the Hummer as the men were walking up the front path. Gus raced ahead and opened the door, welcoming everyone to “my Dad’s house!”  
  
...  
  
Justin led Molly, his mother and Daphne into the kitchen where Emmett and Carl were taking orders from Deb., who was obviously in her element. Wonderful smells filled the air and every surface was filled with plates and dishes, silverware and glasses.  
  
Jennifer took one look and asked, “What can I do to help?”  
  
Debbie laughed. “I think I have a handle on it. The lord of the manor said we could use the ‘formal’ dining room -- wherever the fuck that is -- so I guess that table needs to be set.”  
  
“We can do that,” Justin jumped in. “Where is ‘his lordship?”  
  
“He’s giving the grand tour to the gang. Everyone showed up about ten minutes ago.”  
  
“I already had the tour,” Emmett offered. “I’m helping out here.”  
  
“Dinner should be in about 10 minutes,” Debbie added.  
  
“I’ll get Mom, Molly and Daphne started on the table, then round up the gang.” Justin showed his mother where the dining room was. Molly and Daphne brought in the plates and silver, and began to set the table.  
  
...  
  
Brian concluded his tour in the kitchen, timed almost perfectly, as Deb and Jennifer were just moving dishes from the stove to the counter, and Justin was shuttling dishes into the dining room. He paused in the doorway to kiss Brian on his way, holding the hot dishes out to his sides so as not to spill them. When Brian pushed in for a deeper kiss, Justin leaned back and chuckled, “Later when our audience is gone.”  
  
“Shit, give me five minutes to pack them in their cars.”  
  
Justin’s laughter carried down the hall as he left a miffed Brian to deal with his tour group.  
  
...  
  
Lunch went off without a hitch and surprisingly, without any snarking. Michael and Melanie kept any comments that they might have had to themselves. In general, everyone enjoyed the meal and the associated lunch chatter.  
  
After the dishes were cleaned up, folks scattered to explore or relax. Ben and Michael went to the media room. Carl and Debbie decided to hang out by the pool. Ted, Emmett, Blake and Drew decided to go for a walk. Gus tugged on Melanie and Lindsay hands and proceeded to give them, and his sister JR, a special tour of the house and grounds. Justin and Daphne went back to the solarium to hang out and talk. Somehow Brian found himself going for a walk with Jennifer and Molly.  
  
Jennifer and Brian slipped into a companionable silence as they strolled the grounds, happy to let Molly chatter on about school and her latest boyfriend.   
  
They had made a short circle around the yard and were heading back when Molly looked up at the house and asked, “So where’s Justin’s room?”  
  
Brian looked at her. “Huh?”  
  
“Justin’s room. Justin’s living here now, right?”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“So which one is his room?” she pointed to the house.  
  
“Oh, it’s the one on the end -- on the second story.” He pointed to the bank of windows that lined one wall of their room.  
  
“Is that your room too?”  
  
Brian glanced over at Jennifer. Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Brian answered slowly, “Yes.”  
  
“So like, you’re Justin’s boyfriend?”  
  
Brian winced at the term. It sounded so... so high school. Especially coming from someone in high school. “I guess you could say that.”  
  
Molly nodded. “Good.” She smiled and skipped away down the path toward the house leaving Jennifer and Brian behind.  
  
Jennifer glanced over at Brian. “Not used to teenagers, eh?”  
  
Brian shook his head.  
  
Jennifer tucked her arm in Brian’s and gave him a small hug. “You’ll get used to her.”  
Brian stopped in mid-stride. Did he want to get used to her? He hadn’t really thought beyond himself and Justin. He had spent so much of his life building walls to keep people out. He insulated himself from practically anyone beyond his small circle. Being with Justin meant a whole new set of people would be involved in his life. Justin came with family and friends of his own. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but he felt a bit shell-shocked and overwhelmed by the realization. Brian had opened the door to his family and friends, and Justin’s had walked in along with them.  
  
Jen gave Brian’s arm a slight tug, taking in his noticeably lighter pallor. She laughed, “Yeah, teenagers can be terrors. The stories I could tell you about when Justin was a teenager...”  
  
Brian let Jen pull him along toward the house. He looked up to the bedroom he shared with Justin. “You don’t suppose she’s up there?” _Going through our stuff?_   
  
Jen smiled. “I certainly hope not. I would hope that I taught her better than that. Besides, I think she wanted to check out the pool. Justin told her to bring her suit.”  
  
Brian nodded and they continued their walk, steering around and away from the house.  
  
“You know Brian, you’ve done a lot for Justin and I want to thank you.”  
  
Brian wasn’t sure where Jen was going with this, but he nodded.  
  
“Having someone like you in his life...”  
  
“Someone like me?”  
  
She dropped her hold on his arm and stepped away so she could look at him. Brian felt the heat of embarrassment rising as her eyes scanned him up and down.  
  
“Someone like you. I wasn’t sure at first -- you do have a bit of a reputation -- but I’ve learned that you’re stable...” Brian winced. Jennifer hurried to explain herself. “Sorry, perhaps stable’s not the best term. Steady... that’s what I meant. And generous... and caring. Justin’s had a few relationships and they’ve been okay. We all have to go through growing pains. He’s such a giving person. When I see you together... when I see all those canvases of you... He’s whole with you.”  
  
 _What canvases?_ “He wasn’t whole before?”  
  
Jennifer chuckled. “Not like he is now. You’ve made a difference. You’re good to him... for him.”  
  
Brian’s skin itched. He didn’t want to be stable or steady. He didn’t want to be responsible for making a difference in Justin’s life. He certainly didn’t want to acknowledge that Justin brought those same things to his life.  
  
“Now look at what I’ve done... Please don’t take this the wrong way. I think that this is good.”  
  
They walked some more in silence. Brian fought the urge to flee and lock himself in his study. _Why did he ever think having the family dinner here was a good idea?_ He was relieved when they found themselves at the doors of the pool house. Delivering Jennifer into the company of the others, he escaped to the main house, striding purposefully into his study and pouring himself a double-shot of JB.  
  
“Too much of a good thing?” Ben intoned from the doorway.  
  
Brian looked up and gave a short nod. “I think I’ve hit maximum capacity when it comes to family time.”  
  
Ben chuckled and entered the study. He nodded to a chair opposite from the desk where Brian stood. “May I?” When Brian only shrugged, he settled himself into the soft leather of the chair.  
  
“How do you do it, professor?” Being with Michael, Ben would certainly would have to interact with Debbie and the whole gang much more often he ever did.  
  
Ben lifted his shoulders, then let them drop slowly. “I’ve learned to compartmentalize things -- separate out what is important from what isn’t. I focus my energy on fighting the battles that are important and don’t waste it on those I can’t win, or truly don’t make a difference in the long run. It doesn’t hurt to have a spiritual outlet.”  
  
“Zen Ben.”  
  
“You call me Zen Ben?” He smiled at that. “What are you afraid of, Brian?”  
  
“Who said I’m afraid of anything?”  
  
“My mistake. But there is something bothering you?” He nodded to the glass Brian still held in his hand.  
  
“Just my 90-proof spiritual outlet.”  
  
Ben rose and headed for the door. “Well, if you decide you want someone to talk to...”  
  
Brian watched him leave. _Thanks, but no thanks professor._ He poured himself another glass. Sipping this time, he looked out the window.  
  



End file.
